It's In His Voice
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: It's in his voice. His emotions, his feelings, his concerns, his worries, his love, his hates. It's always there in his sweet voice. That voice that loves me, and yet could kill me in an instant. Do you see what you've done to me aibou? yxyy yami-uke
1. It's In His Voice

EgyptMotou- hey everyone, well I came up with this when I was waking up, and it sounded really good so I decided to try my hand at it, hope you guys enjoy

Egypt- if you guys like it she might write another one

EgyptMotou- maybe, if this one goes over good, enjoy

Egypt- she owns nothing

EgyptMotou- nope

**_Note- This is not Beta'd so please ignore any errors on my part thak you! :)_**

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((00000000000)))**_

* * *

"Atemu,"

It's in his voice. Always in his voice.

The way he says my name, the way he calls out to me, the way he loves me.

It's all in his voice.

His emotions, his feelings, his concerns, his worries, his love, his hates; like someone as sweet and caring as him could hate. I highly doubt that.

It's always there in his voice. His sweet, angelic, alluring, beautiful voice.

"Atemu,"

That voice that loves me yet could kill me in an instant.

That voice that makes me love him, makes me fall for him. Makes me pledge my life to him eternally. That voice that I hold so near and dear to me. I couldn't go a day without hearing his sweet voice.

That voice that owns me, and keeps me hostage, and refuses to let me go, even if I were to fight. Though in truth there is nowhere else I'd rather be then with him. By his side, in his arms, wrapped tightly in his love.

"Yami,"

That voice that makes me submit. The great pharaoh of Egypt, a god among men. Created to be a king, to be a ruler, to be dominant and fierce, to show no mercy towards anyone. I submit to him. In everyway. He has my heart, my soul, my body. He owns it all.

And it's all because of his voice.

One word from him and I'm lost, and only his light, his beautiful smile, his voice, can bring me back, only for me to drawn within him. It's a circle, a loop, and I wouldn't break it even if the world depended on it. And everyone knows how much I care about the world.

"My pharaoh,"

I can't remember when I fell for him and his voice, but I did. And now I'm trapped with no way out. And yet I love it all the same. I let him have me. Break me. Own me. Because I can't live without him.

And I know he feels the same.

When he calls me, I can't help but come, like a loyal dog to their master. And in a way he is my master. He owns me after all. I couldn't be without him.

"Mou hitori no boku,"

Funny how the roles have switched, huh aibou?

Everyone would think me to be the dominant lover. The one who holds control. The one who doesn't take no for an answer. After all my personality speaks just that. I am the 'hero' after all. The one who takes charge, who takes responsibility, the one who just seems to radiate authority and power.

But behind closed doors I'm weak. I'm the one who submits, who gets on his hands and knees for his little aibou. I'm the one screaming like a bitch in heat by the time it's all over. I'm the one whimpering softly, and screaming loudly, and crying out for my lover at the top of my lungs.

"Atemu… oh Atemu,"

And my aibou. Oh Ra above how he radiates power and dominance. The way he looks at me and orders me has my head spinning and my cock hardening. He has me panting in need before he's even begun. And by the time it's all over I'm left shivering and mewling after all the things he's put me through while he lays beside me, an alluring smirk on his soft features, watching me, observing me.

Owning me.

But no one would expect that. Which makes it all the more thrilling.

If only they could see me in those moments. If only they could see what I really am like in those times. If only they could see what aibou is like.

"My Yami,"

They wouldn't call me the yami any longer now would they?

And if only they knew it was because of his voice.

His voice, that voice which loves me, and holds me close, is the reason I submit. I can't help myself.

"So good Yami,"

A soft whisper from him into my ear and I can't help but lay on my back for him, or in any position he wants me in. He knows this, and uses it against me countless of time. And yet I don't mind. To have him close, to have him loving me, loving my body. It's my heaven. It's my paradise.

Oh Yugi if only you knew what you did to me. Hell maybe you do. You always seem to know me better then I know myself. You always have. And you most likely always will. That's just the way you are, isn't it aibou?

I love how you say my name, I love how you call to me, how you cry out for me. And yet I'm the one being taken, I'm the uke, aren't I aibou?

"My king,"

Your sweet voice calling me, calling for me, out to me, because of me. It makes my toes curl and my head spin. I fall and fly all at once and it's a wonder I'm able to hold out as long as you aibou. It's a wonder I don't fall apart at the seams. Though maybe I already have...

Would you fix me aibou, would you take care of me? Would you put you're pharaoh back together. I know you would. With your sweet angelic voice that turns me into Jell-O every time.

"Atemu,"

I love you aibou, I love you so much. So much that it hurts sometimes. Do you see aibou? Do you see what you've done to me? Do you see what you've done to a man who's supposedly a god?

I feel so weak around you, and yet I feel so strong at the same time. I can't think aibou. I can't think without you popping into my head.

You and you're voice.

"My Atemu,"

It drives me crazy, and yet keeps me sane. Do you understand aibou? I fall to my knees before you, because of you, because you are the only one to keep me grounded. The only one who can keep me together.

Isn't it funny aibou, how you have a pharaoh in your soft little hands? Isn't it funny how you can bring the great pharaoh of Egypt to his knees? How you can bring Pharaoh Atemu, ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt into submission? Something I was never taught to do as a child.

If only my people could see me now.

"I love you Yami,"

I love you too aibou, you and your voice. More then you'll ever know...

* * *

_**((((00000000000000000000))))**_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

EgyptMotou- well there you guys go, I know it's short, but it's just a little drabble I came up with. I know, no one would expect Yami to be a uke, but I did this as a gift for a friend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Egypt- well she hopes you guys liked it, she plans on doing another called his eyes, from Yugi's point of view, it would be like a sequel to this one, tell her what you guys think

EgyptMotou- and please no flames, if you write them I'll just give them to Bone Crushes to eat, anywho, review please, I do love getting them, they make me smile

Egypt- REVIEW!


	2. It's In His Eyes

EgyptMotou- hey everyone I'm back, and man am I glad schools about to end, it's been driving me crazy, I've barely had time to do anything… and I'm missing all my stories (pouts)

Egypt- Drama queen

EgyptMotou- oh shut up, so anyways I said that I would write a second part to this if people liked the first and it turned out, you guys did… wow you must really like me YAY!

Egypt- or they're insane

EgyptMotou- hey! Do not insult my readers!! They love me!

Egypt- which just proves my point, they're insane

EgyptMotou- oh shut it, so here's the second part of this little… well I don't know what it's called (grins) oh and you all should know I plan on working on the second chapter to my What Is A Name But a Turn On story, but I need you guys to tell me what you want to see so I know what to put, enjoy!

Egypt- She owns nothing

Not Beta'd

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((00000000000000)))**_

* * *

It's in his eyes.

Everything that he feels and knows and tires so desperately to hide.

It's all in his eyes.

His fears, his strengths, his weaknesses, his power, his love.

All of it's in his deep crimson eyes.

He tries to hide it. He tries to push his emotions away to seem stronger. To seem tougher. To seem more in control of what goes on in his life. After all that's what he was taught as a prince.

He was taught emotions are a weakness, and there for a pharaoh should not have them.

But deep down he knows there's little control when it comes to me. He knows that there's no control because I hold it all. His heart, his mind, his soul, his body. I own it all. And he knows that. That's what makes it all the sweeter.

Not even the pharaoh has control when it comes to his little hikari.

Everyone sees him as the strong hero who steps in and saves the day. The one who knows just what to do and how to do it to make everything ok and good again. He's smart, charming, tough, strong, and a leader. But little do they know the weakness he has.

The weakness he has for me and me alone.

I see him cry sometimes. When he thinks I'm asleep or when he thinks I can't hear him. He cries for his loss of control and the weakness he shows me every night when we're alone. He tries to be so strong for others. And yet when it comes down to me, his sweet little aibou. He's helpless. I think it scares him.

He knows I love him. I tell him every minute of everyday how much he means to me. I show him on a daily basis how much I couldn't stand to lose him. How much I would die inside if he were to ever leave.

And every time I tell him I can see his heart soaring in his eyes. Even if he just smiles and nods, and tells me the same. He never did know how to express emotions. Unless it was rage or hatred of course.

I think that's why he cries at night. He doesn't know how to truly and completely feel his emotions. He doesn't know how to express them or make sense out of what he feels. But you wouldn't either if you were locked in a dark, cold, lonely place for such a long time.

Sometimes I cry with him, because I alone know how truly wounded his soul is. I alone truly know the man that hides behind anger and courage, the man that is everyone's hero and savior. Everyone's leader. I alone know the man tires to remain in control.

Because I alone know how much he's hurting deep inside. I know how he truly feels, even if the rest of the world does not.

Because it's all in his eyes.

Those deep crimson eyes that could stop your heart with just one look and still your mind into nothingness. The eyes that can become so soft like rose petals when he stares at me while he thinks I'm asleep, only for the emotion expressed in those beautiful eyes to be quickly pushed away, being replaced by his usually serious look.

Those beautiful deep crimson eyes that burn with fire when he's angry and battling for the ones he calls friends, and melt into liquid blood when he's wrapped up in passion.

I love seeing him like that, so wrapped up in pleasure that all he can do is scream while I remind him whom he belongs to. I know it sounds wrong, and one would never think someone as '_**innocent**_' as me would say such a think. But I do truly love it.

I love when he's out of control, when he doesn't know how to handle the passion and lust I put his body through. I love seeing how he desperately tries to hold onto the little control he has before it finally snaps and he submits to me. It's so beautiful and erotic to see a pharaoh fall to his knees in the mist of lust and desire.

He takes my breath away and sets my blood on fire and the next thing I know I'm wrapped in my personal heaven, where's it's just me and him and no one else. No destiny, no enemies, no psychos out for his power. Just me and him and the passion we make together.

After all, he always says we're a team. And he has never lied to me before.

When he looks up at me with those impossibility deep crimson eyes afterwards, the way he stares at me, his eyes glistening and shimmering like fresh spelt blood, all of his defenses seem to crumble.

In those times he's not Pharaoh Atemu, king of Higher and Lower Egypt, man who gave up his life to save his people and the world. He's not Yami Yugi, dark spirit of the puzzle who used to reside in my body but now has one of his own. He's not all-powerful Yu-gi-oh, who can win any game he puts his mind to and who can crush any and every opponent and still seem like the sweetest guy one could possibly meet.

He's Yami, mou hitori no boku, my lover, my friend, my everything.

And it's times like those that I love him the most.

Because I can see the love he has for me deep in those beautiful eyes.

Those eyes that I fell in love with the moment I met him. Those eyes that keep me captivated and spellbound.

Those eyes that make _**me**_ lose control.

* * *

_**(((00000000000))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well… that turned out a lot darker then I planned… odd

Egypt- 0________0

EgyptMotou-… what?

Egypt- oh nothing..

EgyptMotou- anyways, I hope you guys liked it, even if it was a little darker then what I normal write, I still think it turned out ok, tell me what you guys think, and be sure to tell me what you want to see in the second chapter to What Is A Name But A Turn On, thanks!

Egypt- REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
